California Crush
by short-werewolf-15
Summary: The Cullens' are moving once again, and Nessie isn't happy about it since she'll be far from Jake who now lives in Florida. But they have a surprise for her, she's moving to California with Jake. It's a new high school, new people, and another werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, this is my first Twilight fanfic. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Nessie POV**

Jake moved to California 3 months ago because he got a job offer with Porsche. After I turned one, he went back to school and decided to that he wanted to work with cars. He got a scholarship at the University of Washington for engineering. Ever since then he's been designing cars and working with them for big car companies like Porsche.

He came to visit me every other weekend and we'd hang out. It was hard for me at first, but now I'm getting used to it since I talk to him every day before I go to bed.

Jake and I laid on my bed talking about how California is.

"It seems great for vacation. When can I come and visit?" I asked curious turning my head to face him.

"Anytime you want. Just ask Edward." He said laughing.

"Ness! Jake! Come downstairs!" My mom said loud.

"Quit yelling mom, we can hear you." I groaned. Since I was half vampire I can do everything a vampire can do, expect I can breath, I have a heartbeat, and I can't turn a human.

I dragged Jake down with me, "What's up?" I asked my parents and I fell back into my grandma's leather couch.

"We need to talk, with you and Jacob." My dad said a bit too serious.

_What's going on?_ I thought knowing my dad can hear.

"We'll tell you in minute." He said as Jacob sat down beside me.

"We're moving to Alaska." My mom said taking in my expression.

This caught me by suprise. When I was 3 we moved to British Columbia, 5 years after we moved to Alaska, and 5 years after _that_ we came back to Washington.

"What!" I shrieked as Jacob slightly flinched. "I don't want to be further from Jake!" I admitted as tears began to form in my eyes.

I tried not to make eye contact with Jacob after I said this.

Jake put an arm around me and pulled me close to him, "It's alright Ness, I'll come and see you." He whispered soothingly.

"No, mom please can't we just stay?" I asked hopelessly.

My mom had a sad expression on her face. "Ness, we would if we could... but we can't. You'll see Jake... just not as much." She said sitting beside.

"That just makes it better." I said sarcastically as tears rolled down my face.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we have to do this." She sighed rubbing my back.

I looked at my dad with a sad face hoping he'd change his mind, but he was looking at Jacob as he stared back at dad. It was like they were talking through their eyes.

"Jacob come outside with me for a minute." Dad said walking out before I could ask what that was all about.

I turned to my mom sniffling as Jake followed dad.

"Does Aunt Ali know about this?" I asked as wiped my eyes.

"Everyone does, we wanted to wait until Jake came to tell you hopping you'd be _happier_." She admitted with a nervous smile.

"I hate this!" I said running up to my room.

I looked out the window to see Jacob and dad talking.

I pressed my ear to the cold window hoping to hear something, but they we're really quiet all I heard was the summer wind blowing.

I went and laid down on my bed as I stuffed my face in the pillow.

This was so unfair, I was finally getting used to Jacob living in Florida. But now that I had to move further it only made things worse. I never admitted it to anyone but I've had a _huge_ crush on Jake for the longest time. When he moved it was probably one of the worst day of my 15 years. I don't remember crying so much, ever since I was born I saw him _everyday_. Every memory I had was with him in it, that's how close we are. When he moved it was like I lost a part of me. Mom always told me about the time Dad left her, I felt similar to that expect I didn't do crazy things to hear Jake's voice.

I heard the back door open as my mom, dad, and Jake came in.

"Ness, can you come down real quick?" Jake asked.

I quickly ran over to my mirror and wiped my tears away. "Coming" I answered in a shaky tone as I opened my door.

"What?" I asked sitting at the bottom step of the staircase.

Jake had a huge grin on his face, "You better love me for this." He said.

My mom lightly elbowed his ribs, "Wipe the grin of your face, you gonna give something away." She said as my dad laughed.

"Jeez Bells" Jake said rubbing his ribs.

"Credits to Jake on this one." My dad sitting beside me.

I raised an eyebrow confused, "Spill it already, I've had enough _surprises_ for today."

"You're moving to _sunny_ California with _me_, while everyone else moves to _cold_ Alaska." Jake hollered.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nessie POV**

Jake and I got into his car which was parked in the Airport parking lot.

I began to get really excited, "I love it already!" I squealed Jake shook his head and laughed at me.

"You haven't even seen anything other than the Airport."

"Is there seriously a beach behind your place?" I asked getting even more excited.

"Yeah, I'll show you around. Oh and you're gonna met Justin."

I turned to him with wide eyes, "Bieber?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, Clearwater. Didn't Bella tell you about him?"

I looked at him confused, "No, does Leah and Seth have another brother, or a kid?"

He began laughing, "No, Leah can't have kids remember? And I'll explain later. I'm warning you know the boy runs on ego, you'll feel like killing him once in a while."

He pulled into a huge white house. It was 3 stories high, almost as big as my grandparent's house but more modern looking. It had a huge balcony on the second floor, and 3rd floor was mostly windows.

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" Jake asked smirking.

"It's freaking _huge_." I whispered.

"I'll show you inside. You pick one of the guest rooms on the 3rd floor. You can decorate it and do whatever you want." He said walking into the house as I followed him.

We walked into a the living room to find a guy sitting back on a coach as he watched what looked like Jersey Shore.

"Justin" Jake called throwing something at him.

"What- oh whose the pretty lady?" He asked smirking at me.

I giggled, "Renesmee, call me Nessie for short." I answered.

Justin was tall, tan and really muscular, almost like the rest of the pack. He dark brown hair that was a fohawk, and he had hazel eyes.

"I'm Justin, what bring you here _pretty lady_?" He asked wiggling his brows.

I turned to Jacob with a questioning look and sighed and said "That's exactly what I meant. Ness is gonna be living with us now."

My eyes went wide, "I didn't get that right, he lives here _too_? Dad's gonna freak..."

"You're already knows, like I said Bella forgot to mention him. You guys are okay with that right?"

"Hell yeah!" Justin boomed, he really reminded me of Emmett.

"I don't mind, as long as he doesn't mess with me." I said.

"Most girls love me you know."

I laughed at this, "I'm not most girls." I wonder if he knew about vampires, I could be human around him since I was half human.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Jake said going up the square shaped staircase.

Jake showed me around the house and it was huge, it reminded me of my grandparent's house it Forks, only I like this house better. I had chosen the biggest room on the 3rd floor since Jake let me choose. We we're supposed to go out tonight to find some furniture and decor.

Justin, Jake and I were walking over to the beach which was right behind the house. I changed into light blue denim shorts and a navy blue and white loose tank top.

"We have to get you registered into school tomorrow." Jake said when it got silent.

"What grade are you in?" Justin asked.

I touched my hand to Jake's asking him if he knows that I was. Over the years I learned how to use my talent. I was able to send my thoughts to people just by looking at them, only if I wanted to share it. I also learned how show people my thoughts my touching them not just with my hand.

"I'm just starting school." I said looking at him carefully to see his reaction.

"What? How old are you?" He asked looking anxious.

"I'm fifteen." I answered. "And I'm half not-so human too."

"You're a werewolf too?" He asked eyes wide open.

"He knows?" I asked Jake as my jaw fell.

"I'm a werewolf too you know." He said sounding insulted.

"Are you even a Quileute?" I asked suspicious.

"I'm half Quileute and half Italian." He said smiling proud.

"I'm half human, half vampire?" I shot back smiling wider.

His eyes went wide, "They can't have kids..."

"According to my parents' they can."I said laughing. "Anyways I grew fast as I kid, now I'm at normal process so that's why I'm going to start school."

My parents decided that I should go high school, because they thought it would be great experience for me but I already knew what I'd be learning. My grandma taught me everything I needed to learn by the time I was 11.

"Believe me she did." Jake laughed.

"So what grade are you in?" I asked Justin.

"I'm 16, so I'm a junior." He said.

Jake's phone rang, and he walked the opposite direction so he can talk, while Justin and I just sat in the sand.

"So who is your dad?" I asked.

"He passed away, his name was Harry." He said looking a bit upset.

I felt bad, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask. Are you related to Seth and Leah."

"They're my step siblings."

"Oh" I said not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, my mom passed away just 2 months ago. That's why Jake took me in. He's a great guy, almost like a brother to me."

"I'm sorry to hear. You know if you need anyone to talk too, feel free to talk to me. We are gonna be stuck with each other for a while." I said laughing lightly.

Jake came back, "I gotta reach work real quick there's an emergency, I trust you two to not kill each other right?"

I laughed, "Only if he behaves."

"She better not bite." Justin said laughing.

Hope you guys liked it please review.


End file.
